<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mystery by PrincessNala150</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893144">The mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150'>PrincessNala150</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, date, text</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Min-Jae invites you on a date to the park. However he suddenly deserts you, leaving you alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min-Jae/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Min-Jae - Zaioo are you there? </p><p>Zaioo - Yes I’m on my way to the park. </p><p>Min-Jae - Ok see you soon. </p><p>You walk to the entrance to the park and Min-Jae greets you with a crooked smile. You look over to him he wearing torn jeans and a plaid shirt. His collar is turned up as if he’s trying to protect himself from the wind, he is wearing sunglasses and a cap. </p><p>He’s a beautiful sight. Sighing in happiness he takes your hand and leads you into the park. </p><p>“What have you been up to?” Min-Jae asks</p><p>“Oh I’ve been put in charge of a department at work. I’ve been promoted.” Smiling as you say this he pulls you into a hug. </p><p>“Babe that’s fantastic. Congratulations.” You feel yourself blush slightly at the ecstaticness in his voice. </p><p>He pulls you to the side and puts a blanket on the ground. You hadn’t noticed the basket he was carrying. </p><p>Sitting down, enjoying the sunshine you both start to relax. </p><p>Min-Jae lies next to you closing his eyes. He “looks” in your direction, telling you about how he has a new inspiration for a song. </p><p>He then asks you to tell him all about your new job. </p><p>He is listening intently as you describe all of your roles and responsibilities. </p><p>“So basically I’m in charge of the whole department.” You finish up and blush when you realise you’ve been talking for an hour. </p><p>Min-Jae reaches over to the basket and starts to pull out containers of food. And take off lids. He pulls out his phone and makes a call. And walks off a little to the side. You try to listen in, you hear the first sentence but only catch certain words after that.</p><p>“Yeah it’s me. Listen I need to you get something for me please...... ne..... and.......  yeah and please ....... ket....... and........ke plea........ ok thanks. ....ry...for the.......ice.......” he hangs up the call and walks the short distance back to you. </p><p>You open up the box with pasta salad in it. It smells and looks delicious, he’s got all your favourites. </p><p>He has even brought strawberries for you. Even though you know he dislikes the sweet red Berry. </p><p>“Sorry about the call. It was my erm.....manager. It’s all sorted.” </p><p>You side eye him but say nothing. As you’re just about to tuck into the delicious food, Min-Jae jumps up with his phone in his hand. “Sorry I’ve got to deal with something. I will be five minutes. Please keep eating.” </p><p>You sit and stare at his departing back “What the hell? I look like a gumby sitting here on my own eating food.” Looking down at the food it’s a fine spread. Five minutes go by and you start to wonder if he’s blown you off. </p><p>You notice that the park is empty. Which is unusual for this park as it’s very popular. This makes you feel even more of a gumby sitting in a park all alone with no one else around. </p><p>Sighing you look down at the food. And start to begrudgingly and slowly pack away the food and utensils.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as you put the lid on the food a man surprises you with a table and an ice bucket with a bottle of expensive champagne and two fluted glasses. Next to that he puts a cake with “Congratulations Zaioo” written on the top in icing.</p><p>That’s when you hear it. The strum of an acoustic guitar. And you see Min-Jae walking towards you. Singing. </p><p>“Her independence drives me wild,<br/>She always makes me smile,<br/>Zaioo what can I say to you<br/>Zaioo I love you.” </p><p>He continues in a similar manner. Celebrating you and your promotion. When he’s finished you playfully punch him on the arm. “I thought you’d left me.” <br/>Feigning a broken arm he laughs “Well I kinda did. When you told me about your promotion I just had to do more to celebrate. I wrote the message on the cake. And I wanted to show you how special you are to me.” Blushing slightly as he says this he casts his eyes downward “you were leaving?” </p><p>“I thought you’d abandoned me.” Smiling sadly. </p><p>Min-Jae realises he really hurt you. “Baby I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wanted to celebrate and I knew you think the picnic was enough. I want to spoil you all the time. You’re my precious jewel. I love you and never want to let you go.” Breathing hard as if he tried to get all the words out at once. </p><p>Blushing you pull him down you to a kiss. Rubbing your hands over his chest. “Woah wait I have to move the guitar. I don’t want to hurt you or break it.” </p><p>Putting it on the edge of the blanket he turns to you. There’s a heat in his eyes. You want him, he wants you. </p><p>“Can I......” he falters gathering strength “Can I come back to your place and can we make love please?” </p><p>This is the first time for both of you. Although you’ve both done it with others it’s your first time together. </p><p>Awaiting your answer he starts to fidget. “Yes.” His face lights up. You pack you the picnic. Putting the cake in the basket too. He grabs the bottle of champagne as you grab his hand and pull him towards your place. Once outside the door, you start kissing as you try to get the key in the door. He’s holding your waist from behind, kissing your lips then pulling away to kiss the pulse point in your neck, then walking his lips down to brush down your neck and gently nipping at your collarbone making you squeak. </p><p>“I like the noises you make.” </p><p>Pushing yourself back towards him you feel his excitement pushing at the fabric of his jeans. </p><p>Making his way up to nibble on your ear he whispers making you shudder. </p><p>“You’re driving me wild Zaioo. I want to hear your beautiful voice, screaming my name.” </p><p>Deliriously happy you manage to get the door open. </p><p>A sweet and spicy ending to a perfect day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>